The Kiss Confundment
by MonkeyD.Hiro1million
Summary: What happens when one morning you find yourself kissed by your beautiful neighbor? xShenny


**A/N:** I fell in love with this pairing a few year's ago. so this is my first stab at them. For those waiting on A pirate's fun time i'll have a new chapter out some time in july. For now enjoy my first TBBT one-shot

 **I do not own TBBT that would be mr. Chuck Lorre**

* * *

It was 6:15 in the Morning, Dr. Sheldon Cooper sat watching an episode of Doctor who with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He sat in comfortable Silence and enjoyed this moment where there was no Leonard Hofstader to annoy him with his Mundane activities at gaining coitus with their neighbor across the hall.

Ah, yes one Penny comes to his mind. A aesthetically pleasing Blonde with a very affectionate smile that always perplexed him. He shook his head of the thoughts.. Now wasn't the time to ponder on such thing's when Doctor Who was asking for his complete attention.

On The Television The Doctor was being kissed by Rose Tyler(Cassandra has possessed her body) and It surprised Sheldon only now that New-who allowed the Doctor literally be infected with Germ's such as those transported through mouth to mouth. Involuntarily, He shudders at the mere Idea of being Kissed in such fashion; Perhap's he could Isolate himself to a far off space where he could work in solitude-How pleasing.

Just then without Warning the front door flew open as A disheveled pretty blonde woman stomped toward the now Surprised taller man and grab's him pressing her lip's to his own causing him to Freeze up on the spot. Her lip's remained against his for a few seconds more before she pulled away and stares at him as if Thinking, and Like that she was already headed for the front door.

 _She kissed me!_ He thought breathing harder than ever. He stood stiff watching the front door slam behind her, His Blue eyes lingered upon the door a few more second's before he sat down in his spot, _Oh Good lord!_ he Thought before running for the bathroom.

Leonard had just opened his door to find his room mate rushing for the bathroom "Hey, Buddy. uh, what you doing?" He ask's-It _Was_ way to early to be dealing with the crazy.

* * *

Leonard sat in the Arm chair as Sheldon re-entered the living room looking frantic. The Smaller man looked up at him "So, What's wrong?" He asked a bit scared the Taller man may have snapped.

Sheldon look's down at Leonard then rushes out of the apartment leaving his room mate baffled by his actions "Oh no, he's definitely lost it.." He muses pushing his glasses up on his face.

Across the hall, Sheldon Cooper stood in front of Penny's door staring at it. He was still reeling from what she had done not ten minute's ago 'Drat!' He thought then raises a hand to her door and begin's his knocking routine.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny"

Knock Knock Knock "Penny"

Knock Knock Knock "Penny"

He waited patiently for her before hearing shuffling behind the door and Penny opened her door.

She leaned against the door Frame looking up at him "what's up, Moonpie?"

Sheldon just stare's at her "Only my MeeMaw call's me Moonpie" He retort's

Penny step's aside allowing the theoretical Physicist inside, He stepped inside and fidgeted standing uncomfortable.

The Blonde looks back at him closing her door then Goes and sits on her couch. Sheldon turns to her and looks at her bottom lip Suddenly finding it interesting ' _Fascinating, I have never noticed how pleasing her lips rather are_ ' he thought to himself.

They were silent for a good while neither one willing to break the silence between them. Sheldon sat down beside her, Surprising himself "I am rather confused, Penny. while, I may not know the social Etiquette, I never expected to be kissed By you in any shape or form" He turn's slightly to face her "And once more, having gotten over my shock I find that I rather enjoyed the feeling" He breathes after speaking the last part quickly.

For Her part Penny sat silent, she was computing all this now. It was a lot to take in from Just a simple conversation when the lovable Physicist. She looked at him carefully not wanting to spook him "Soooo... you liked being Kissed then, By me?" She asks

"Indeed I do, Didn't I just say that? Penny, Really when I am explaining things you should consider listening" He had a slight twitch to his mouth passing as a smile. Penny knew she should be offended, Mad even but, This was _Sheldon_ and he had a way with words. She hums an approval then wait's for him to continue.

Sheldon found it unnerving how comfortable he felt in this moment. Was he able to comprehend this? whatever this was between them? "Penny, I am not good with these thing's. Social protocol would Dictate a shift in our friendship paradigm to a romantic paradigm" He look's at her for answer's.

For the first time in month's, Penny found herself smiling incredibly wide.. This was the first time she realized just how much she was wanting this "Are you asking me out?" She leaned forward slightly

"Actually, yes" He muses finding it hard to believe how _Simple_ it was to ask her out, He'd have to note this down immediately for further investigation. Penny grinned big "So, Can I hug you?" She ask's him as Sheldon look's cautiously "Is this going to be a prolonged hug of substantial Affectionary?" he Asks inventing a new word that suited how he viewed Affection

Penny simply nodded as Sheldon sighs "Very well, you may hug me" he open's his arm's awkwardly for her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and presses her body against him. Surprisingly, Sheldon wrapped his arm's around her shoulders feeling comfortable

* * *

It had been an hour since Sheldon went over to Pennys, Leaving Leonard to clean up His room mates mess. Howard Wolowitz was now over with Raj and sitting on the couch "All I'm saying is: It's strange hes over there taking his time.." he wagged his eyebrows at the annoyed Leonard.

"Yeah, Dude. Sheldon's been over there alot longer than I thought he would" Raj notes with enthusiasm

Leonard shoots a glare at the Indian man "Its Sheldon, whats the worst that could happen?" he asks to no one in particular

"They knock boots and 9 months later, little Sheldons" Howard blurts out lecherously earning chuckles from Raj

Leonard shakes his head "Really, Howard?" he responds disappointed as Raj perks up hearing something across the hall "guys, Theres music coming from Pennys apartment!" he squeaks rushing to the door

Howard wags brows at Leonard then follows Raj, Leonard rushes out after them and stopped still hearing an old 80's song "I didn't think she owned th-this song" he states

Howard smirks over at him "I guess our fair Penny, just loves Kevin Bacon in spandex" he muses lecherously

Raj smirk's as well "Footloose, I never knew Sheldon could stand music like this-Can you hear anything over the music?"

"Oh Yeah, they definitely are getting intimate" he grin's before being swatted by Leonard "Okay, Okay! already, shes teaching him to dance.." He replies with earnest as Leonard presses his ear against the door

* * *

Who would have believed it? Here Sheldon Lee Cooper stood in his Neighbors living room, watching her dance in a strange pattern with loud obnoxious music playing and yet, He found himself rather enjoying this little moment. Penny swayed her hips taking Sheldons big hands in her own as She smiled pulling him to the middle of the living room "Sweetie, If we are going to date then you should feel comfortable dancing-I'll even teach you" She pressed again him carefully "Just follow my lead" She say's before Pushing away

Sheldon watched as Penny swayed her hip's and shook her head then twirl's before shaking her right foot out in front of her and sliding toward him she wrap's a leg around his waist, He pick's her up suddenly and holds her slightly close to him sashaying her around sitting her back down on her feet; She looked at him incredibly turned on at that Moment but, quickly calm's down as she Sashay's toward him with added hip sway.

Priding himself on his Eidetic Memory, Sheldon had stored a vast amount of dancing knowledge away for further Analysis. He run's sliding between her leg's much to Pennys surprise as Sheldon turns still on his knees snapping his fingers, He felt embarrassed even attempting such Dance moves. Sheldon snap's finger's dancing back up to his feet then his hand's to his sides and knees bent he moves toward her with efficiency that brought her attention to his eyes

Penny not liking he had taken the lead smiles at him, Though she did enjoy this _new_ Sheldon. She walk's with a swayed hip movement twirling til she now was again his chest her back to him, She slowly swayed her ass against him causing him to tense up briefly before his hand's found her waist and he brought her back up. He snaked an arm around her waist while her left arm hooked around his neck and her left leg snaked back ward's around his hip. He grab's her left leg and with out warning picked her up spinning them

Penny laughed finding her self suddenly now over his shoulder, She slipped down his back as He caught her hands pulling her from between his leg's back to her feet. Penny smiled arms wrapped around his waist when the door flew open causing them to turn around in shock.

Leonard stood furious looking at his room mate and ex tangled intimately together, He was pissed as Howard lecherously grinned at the two "So, I was right?" he look's to Raj

Raj nods wordlessly at Howard then rushes across the hall. Leonard Hofstadter was by far, annoyed with his room mate "Really, guys?" he mocks only causing penny to glare

Penny pull's herself from Sheldon but, Holds his hand "Well, I would explain but, with that Attitude I think we shouldn't" she look's up at Sheldon who was in thought

"What is there to explain? Social Protocol had Dictated that I and Penny should Change the friendship Paradigm to a Romantic Paradigm. Earlier this morning, exactly and Hour ago, Penny entered my Apartment and kissed me. I was shocked and rather, Dismayed as you'd recall" He look's directly at Leonard "I began to calculate the newly acquired Information and found that I rather enjoyed the kiss, furthermore I found that I would not mind kissing her again"

Leonard processes this as Sheldon continues "which is why I am still in my pajamas and She is still in her Hello kitty shorts" He smiles slightly as Penny leaned into him it Irked Leonard "She _KISSED_ you? You? the one who is one Lab accident away from being a supervillian? she was SUPPOSED to be mine.." He glares harder "we were going to have smart, beautiful babies" He look's down

This state-ment really made Penny upset as She stared at him "I am not a trophy, Leonard! You can't just act like I should be smart like you and dictate how our children would have looked, I can't even.." She look's away from him

Sheldon Cooper protectively pulls her closer much to her appreciation. The Taller man scrutinized his Room mate for a minute "Leonard, I may be inadequate at Social Standards, but even I can see your statement was rather far fetched" he strokes Pennys back "Shes not a trophy, She may not be smart but that's ok, She wouldn't be the woman I find in my arms if she were a scientist" he smiles down at her

Howard look's smugly at Leonard then heads back to 4A. Leonard knew his words were harsh, but he didn't care. He stomped back to 4A

Penny look's up at Sheldon "That was the nicest thing anyone-You, have ever said about me sweetie" she kisses his lip's

Sheldon smiles once she pulls away "I ment every word, There is no other woman in my life more capable of being my girlfriend than you re, Penny" he kissed her back

From now on everything would be better for the two. whatever challenge that came they would face it head on. Sheldon looked forward to adding this new paradigm to better suit his routine, To better position her in his life

* * *

A/N: I sure hope you enjoyed this one shot. hope I did the characters justice, I'm trying hard to get better at writing and put my ideas to paper.

review please, rather it be critique or positive I'm all eyes


End file.
